


Power

by roroshiku



Category: Angerme, Country Girls, Hello!Project, JuiceJuice, Kobushi Factory, Morning Musume., Tsubaki Factory
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Japan, Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Based on: Asobista, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-06 20:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11608374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roroshiku/pseuds/roroshiku
Summary: A violent fight, all must take sides, there is no neutrality. It is only the fairest of leaders that succeeds. One a noble priestess, the other a valiant soldier. But the strings only pull them farther from each other.





	1. Struggle For Power

**Author's Note:**

> Testing things out, I like this new idea so

Japan was currently in chaos. After the leading faction of the nation’s top powers was defeated by foreign countries, a war arose. It was the first time another faction ruled other than the Morning clan. The Morning clan ruled with strict power, and was heavily disliked by most other factions. When the Kyu faction was defeated, a struggle began. The Angel clan became a rising power, their leader loved by many. The other four factions needed to take sides, quickly. One was an unstoppable, powerful clan of demons. The other of strong priestesses and mages. And the remaining were newer, but well rounded with warriors of many kinds. A rougher clan and a more peacekeeping clan. The Angel clan began to strategize their potential allies. 

“I definitely believe we go for the Blood clan.” The woman with short, brown hair suggested. “They're powerful, and a great asset. Their leader is humble, she'd accept for sure.” The other woman, sitting on her desk surrounded by books, thought. Then gave an exasperated look. 

“But remember, she is known for being manipulative. You don't know if she'll assassinate us at night. Especially with her crowd, Takeuchi.” Angel’s leader called. “Think a little more. I say we go for Kobushi, they'll be better on the long run.” 

Takeuchi started, and pondered on about the current situation. If Morning was to obtain Kobushi, that would eventually become a problem. They were far more powerful in terrain combat. But Blood was almost unstoppable, she wondered why they haven't tried to take over. They had the smallest regions in the land, after all. Her thoughts were interrupted when her comrade walked in the room with many letters in hand. 

“We've gotten messages with support from all the small mercenary groups in Angel faction, Kobushi, and Tsubaki clans.” She bowed, fumbling all the letters onto the desk. “Several samurai groups, not a lot of variety.” Sighing, Wada raised her hand to her forehead. 

“Count the demons as considered. If the Morning clan get ahold of them, we'll surely be doomed. We can't allow them to rule the country any longer. Nakanishi, contact the rest for scouting groups.”

Nakanishi gave a worried expression. “The five demons are almost never seen together, or even seen at all. Their regions don't even have people, they are their own army.” She began to worry even more. “I'll get to that soon, but I think I can find one of them and discuss it.” After several moments of silence, the two left their leader to attend other duties. They were in Wada’s governing office after all. If she were to consider the Blood clan, she needed to research. Grabbing all the books and scrolls she could gather, Ayaka began to read.

Five demons of their main five regions of the land.

The Queen of the forests, Kitsune. Their leader, known to be manipulative and demanding. But also very kind on some accounts.

The Tyrant of the mountains, Oni. A monster, whoever trespassed never came back. Nearby villages are always wary of her attacks.

The Guardian of the plains, Sarugami. A reasonable demon, but her diet consists of human. Very protective of the land.

The Princess of the snow, Yuki-Onna. Is never seen, as nobody has come back to tell the story.

The Trickster of the coasts, Koma Inu. Previously a Guardian, she has been corrupted by power. Tricks nearby travelers and makes them lose themselves. 

They were all beyond powerful, but as spiritual beasts they could never interfere with priestesses keeping them in check. Perhaps they could free them, which was risky. Or they could gain the priestesses as allies. Though the Kanto faction was shy. Wondering what to do, she continued to research her potential comrades. She'd end up sending messengers to both major factions. To Kitsune and Yama, both tough people to convince. Though she sent her best people, and began to prepare her armies for the upcoming war. Suppliers came to her side, and she was fully equipped for war. Fukumura on the other hand..

“FUKUFUKU-SAMA!” A screeching girl ran into the regal office. It was very western, chandeliers and all. “Guess what guess what!” Fukumura turned to the screech, raising an eyebrow. “The Kanto faction would like to ally with us!!” This was a great accomplishment. Even if the Angel clan obtained demons, priestesses could seal them up again. The priestesses already had them contained in their small regions. 

“I'm pretty sure they're willing to just because of the recent breach.” Another walked in, following the energetic child. She was far more calming. “The Kitsune almost escaped just yesterday. Took a whole thousand to seal her up again.” Fukumura thought once more, Angel was trying to obtain the Kitsune.

She lifted her arm towards the armory. “Sato, Kudo, tell Erina to prepare more sealing staves for the Kanto.” If she could supply Kanto, they would surely be loyal. Kanto’s main purpose was to keep Blood in check. If Blood was out of the picture, the war would be an easy win. And she would bring back the Morning rule for centuries once more.


	2. Trickery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danbara Ruru meets an eccentric new friend.

“Danbara.”

“Y-Yes! General Wada.”

“I have a task for you and your squadron.”

Her squadron was mostly comprised of her lead and a bunch of rowdy men. All the men were lousy drinkers who barely knew how to fight with a spear. The task, negotiate with and retrieve the Kitsune. Which would put them against the Kanto faction, Ruru believed that was not such a great idea. But with trust in her superior, she complied with the task. The ride was unsurprisingly smooth. No bandits, raiders. It was because they all avoided the seal. The Kitsune was known to lure men into the seal and eat them. Her squadron of men didn't actually care, they only had more and more drinks. They had been riding their horses through the deep forests with the men still slightly drunk. The gate was just ahead, notably showing its many seals. Leaving their horses, they climbed over the fence.

“Do not harm the Kitsune unless the other is aggressive!” Ruru shouted her orders as the drunken men followed along. She hit one of them with the back of her naginata, they went sober immediately. The squadron wandered through the forests, very slow and steady. Someone stepped on a twig, and they all turned to the noise as it echoed. Ruru was somewhat terrified, but nothing happened, so they moved on. Until they heard one of their soldiers plead for mercy. A man was picked off from the crowd, and nowhere to be seen. “Stand calm, be ready to defend yourself.” She tried to reassure them, but when a bloody head fell onto the ground. All hell broke loose. The men were yelling and screaming. Then they were suddenly quiet. Ruru turned around to see them all dead. Claw marks on their chest and throats. A voice rose behind her, making her freeze with fear.

“Welcome.” She turned to see the Kitsune, grinning in her face. The Kitsune’s ears and tails were white. Coupled along with a white kimono. “I'm not going to kill you.” The Kitsune read Ruru’s terrified face. “You're far too cute for that.” 

“T-T-Thank you..” At any conversation with a demon, anybody would internally scream for help. Especially when the demon was practically a god and could kill you at any time. Kitsune nudged for Ruru to follow her, and of course she did. She wasn't going to lie, but the Kitsune was very pretty. 

She was nudged again. “What brings you here?” 

“I have orders by the Angel faction to bring this message for you.” Ruru pulled out a bloody letter from her pocket. Smudged from all the bloodshed earlier. She watched the Kitsune read it, the fox giggled. 

“Another war? I love the sound of that.” She continued reading, looking down. Ruru noticed her clan symbol marked pink into her hand. The Kitsune was surprisingly a calm and collected person. Even after murdering an entire squadron in a second, Ruru somewhat liked her. But through her response, she was most definitely a bloodthirsty killer. “I’d love to become Wada-chan’s ally, but I would need to discuss with my other clan members.” She was led to a large tree, it was hidden well. Carved inside was a small home, hand carved. With thousands of years to live, demons could take their time for anything. “The very best I can do for you is let you stay for tonight.” 

Ruru bowed deeply. “Thank you so much!” But she remembered that her whole squadron had been murdered in cold blood. How did she trust the killer? “Was the killing really necessary, though?”

“A girl needs to eat~ I hate it when men are lousy so I kill them off easily. Though girls like you, I prefer them alive.” Ruru flinched, eating her alive?! She was far too young to die, just when she was just about to become a Sergeant.. “Oh not like that.” She read her thoughts. “I just like keeping very cute girls alive.” The Kitsune poked her nose. “Head inside, no shoes, please. I'll be back with some food for you.” Ruru pulled off her amazingly intact boots and muddy overcoat. She could tell the other loved gardening. Inside the tree was a multitude of flowers. The tree itself had multiple floors to it. Trees were generally big here, since they surrounded the great Spirit Tree. The den was very clean, well lit with lanterns and candles. She had a rather large stove. It looked like it could cook a person, which made Ruru shiver. The Kitsune came back inside with her garments bloodied and a deer on her shoulder. “Do you eat these?” Ruru nodded yes, and she proceeded to cook the deer on the stove. It was honestly a pit of fire. “You're still so scared of me, so tensed up.” The Kitsune cooed, patting Ruru’s head. She felt safety from the soft fur of the Kitsune’s tail brushing against her. “Please, tell me about yourself, young little human.”

“A-Ano.. Danbara Ruru. Lieutenant of the Angel forces..” She quickly blurted out, shaking in her spot. Despite all the comfort, she was still dead terrified of the demon. 

The other chuckled softly, and pressed one of her fingers onto Ruru’s forehead. “You're also a war orphan, often babied by the main Angel generals. How cute~” Ruru shivered further when the Kitsune supposedly read her memories. “I feel the very same way, as an orphan myself.” 

“You had parents..?” Ruru asked, but immediately took back afterwards. The other continued to stroke her short hair. 

“Human parents, they took care of me when I was young.” She was reminded of an earlier time when her own parents took care of her and loved her. How she yearned for the constant love they showered her with. Ruru grew lonely over the years and barely made friends until finding her purpose in the army. “I never had any friends, it was just me and them.” The Kitsune solemnly stated. “Nobody really wanted to be my friend, anyway. They'd always chase me away like some animal. I'm Miyazaki Yuka, I picked up my surname from my parents of course.” Ruru, who was previously scared to death, felt a connection to the demon. In her own village, she never felt truly accepted. She was deemed as weird and abnormal. As a result, not gaining many friends. She noticed the Kitsune had gotten closer during the explanation, Ruru was almost even on her lap. Not even knowing when the Kitsune got her into this position, she stuttered. 

“I-I'll be your friend.” Moving off of the Kitsune’s lap. “I didn't have many friends either.” She smiled, and suddenly, was picked up by the Kitsune. 

“I'm grateful, thank you. Just call me Yuka. It's time to get you some rest.” Yuka climbed the ladder with Ruru in her arms. They reached a small loft at the top of the tree, where Ruru could see the whole forest. She was laid down on the futon, which there was only one futon, and reluctantly snuggled up. The other smiled and curled up beside her, holding Ruru’s head to her neck. Once Ruru eventually fell asleep, giving soft breaths in the cold air, Yuka began to chuckle maniacally. “Good night, my beautiful Jinshin Mushi.”


	3. Power Hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yanagawa Nanami is sent to the Oni Gates to seal the demon once more. Only to return enraged and power hungry.

Yanagawa had been summoned to the head priestesses quarters, half running across the yard, she painted at the entrance to the grand hall. She lived in a shrine, the main offices of the Kanto. It had been her home for her entire life, when she was scouted from her home for her powers. The Priestesses were able to tame demons and possessed extraordinary magic. Nanami was one who was gifted with a lot of spiritual power inside of her. She walked up to the steps of the shrine, pulling up her garb and walking inside. The Head Priestess Tsugunaga stood before her. She bowed of course, and the priestess began to make her grand speech. 

“The time has come, once again. Red Oni is trying to escape, and we must send someone of magnificent power and ability. The council has decided to send you, Yanagawa. I will send you to the sealed gate with a group of soldiers to protect you. Tame the beast.” She calmly proclaimed, head raised high. Tsugunaga winked. “I'm counting on you.” 

Yanagawa bowed deeply. “I will, Tsugunaga-san!” She was treated as royalty, held in a carriage to the mighty gates in the mountains. They were red, towering over her and the soldiers accompanying her. All marked with many seals and a large sign that warned passerbys. Surprisingly, the gates were already opened. Crushed down and smashed into pieces. The soldiers noticed and began to cower away, turning the carriage to run. The soldiers holding her carriage suddenly stopped. “What are you doing?! Keep going!” She ordered, but when she looked up, she went silent. A woman in thick armor stood in front of them, wielding a large kanabo. She had two, small yellow horns on her brown head and a widening smirk. Yanagawa had caught on that this was the demon. 

“What're ya waiting for?” The Oni taunted. “Come and fight me!” Soldiers ran towards her with their swords one by one, each got their bones crushed almost immediately. Her laughter grew louder as the sound of bones crushing grew. When there were no other soldiers left, Nanami prepared herself for her sure death. “Weaklings. What about you? Tiny girl?” The demon sniffed the air around her, probably sensing her mass of spiritual power. “Ah, you're the sacrifice.” 

Nanami flinched with rage. “Sacrifice?! Tsugunaga-san would never do such a thing!” The demon laughed, stepping over the bloodied remains of soldiers to get closer to Nanami. 

“Oh, she would.” The demon was right in front of the broken carriage, right in Nanami’s face. She saw Nanami’s worried eyebrows and chuckled. “Though your forehead is so cute I might as well keep you for a pet.” The Oni flicked Nanami’s forehead, making her squeal a little. “Squishy too.” She hauled the priestess on her shoulder and began to hike up the mountain. 

“I'm just so.. Angry.” She began to rant to the demon. “Why would she do this to me?”

“Well, the amount of power you have is very appetizing. What she doesn't know that it makes me even more powerful and she loses good warriors.” The Oni grinned as she now held Yanagawa very close to her, like a toy. “She sends sacrifices to all of us to keep us in our cages.” 

Nanami’s eyebrows worried even more. “What usually happens to sacrifices..?” 

“Well, usually we eat them. But I personally like to torture them. Inu-chan likes to play around with them. Yuki prefers freezing them. Saru plays a strategy game with them.  
Kitsune..” She coughed. “Does you know what with them.”

“U-Um. Are you going to torture me?” Yanagawa asked, scared and quivering in defeat. 

“Nah. Your forehead is too young to die now.” She flicked it again, making the other flinch in pain. They went inside the cave, the demon threw her kanabo into the wall and left Nanami on a futon. The cave was laid with tatami mats. A whole section covered in futons, a fireplace, and a small smithery. Nanami, still enraged about being sent as fodder, poured and crossed her arms. “Aw, look at you. Angry just like me, pent up in a cave all the time.” 

“Make me into a demon.” 

“Haa?!”

Nanami’s brows furrowed. “It happens in the folktales right? You guys make people into demons.” 

“Well, yeah. But are you sure? You're never going to be treated the same way ever again.” The Oni shook her head. “Nobody ever likes you anymore, and you get lonely..” 

“But I have you to keep me company.” Nanami insisted. “Please? I want to have my revenge.” 

The demon sighed. “Kay.. What's your name?”

“Yanagawa Nanami!” She triumphantly exclaimed, the other rolled her eyes.

“Yeah whatever, Kanazawa Tomoko. Now let's get started.” She kicked the covered ground, a gust of air flew in the cave. The tatami mats gave way to a red summoning circle on the ground. Nanami was about to enter a new life, and she was somewhat excited. “Your aura and environment determines what kind of demon you become. You ready?” 

“Yes, I'm ready.” She stepped into the middle of the circle and watched Tomoko murmur a chant. The circle began to glow blue, and her ears began to ring violently. Nanami fell to the ground. Knocked out, and wings dark as night splayed on the cave flooring. 

“Welcome to the big bad world, Tengu.”


End file.
